villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Swampy
Swampy the Crocodile is the main antagonist from the video game Frogger 2: Swampy's Revenge. He is a crocodile who deeply hates Frogger and wants to get revenge on him. History Swampy is originally one of the crocodiles on in the original arcade game. After being repeatedly stepped by Frogger, he becomes angry and wants to kill Frogger for once and all. He attempts to hit the frog with a truck, but Frogger is luckily rescued by Lily. Later, Frogger and Lily get married, have many children and live peacefully on their lake. Unfortunately, Swampy kidnaps all their babies when they don't look. On his way, the sack he is holding babies in, is ripped by a branch and several babies manage to get out, with Swampy not knowing about that. Careful parents soon realize what happened and run after Swampy. They eventually corner him on the bridge between Old Mine and The Pyramid. When Swampy sees there is no way out, he throws one baby to Old Mine and the second to The Pyramid, forcing their parents to split up. He then jumps into the river and swims away. Swampy goes to a rocket, but he can't open the gate, as he has to push two apart buttons. He eventually push one button with his foot and hits the second with one of the babies. The gate opens, Swampy enters the rocket and flies into outer space. He gets into the satellite where it is revealed he plans to release his own video game. It is, of course, named after him. He then uses the antenna of the satellite to transfer the intro for his game into all TV on Earth. The video contains a female crocodile (looks like Swampy with a blond hair) who is screaming loudly on the chair while many baby frogs are jumping in her house. Suddenly, the door is kicked down by a crocodile hunter (also looks like Swampy) who starts shooting at the babies and the fired bullets make a sign "Swampy" on the wall. Satisfied Swampy runs to the room full of portals and plans another actions. He is suddenly interrupted by Frogger who used the second rocket to fly to the satellite. Feared Swampy overbalances and falls into one of the portals, along with the sack with babies. Frogger jumps in, too, and appears on the old cemetery where he meets Lily again. Swampy quickly runs into the haunted house on the cemetery. Two frogs knocks on the front door when the trapdoor opens and Lily falls down. The front door then opens and Frogger is allowed in. Lily meanwhile ends up in the basement where Swampy's hideout is placed. She is imprisoned in the cage, hung over lava. Later, Frogger enters the hideout in order to help his girlfriend, only to be captured as well. Happy Swampy slowly sends the cage with the frogs down to lava and turns on the machine which starts packing babies into boxes he is going to sell for his game. Luckily, one of the babies, Tad, manages to escape and starts pressing random buttons. He saves his parents and three frogs then set other babies free. They quickly leave the hideout which then blows up with Swampy inside. It remains unknown what happened what after this Category:Male Category:Vengeful Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Kidnapper Category:Ferals Category:Archenemy Category:Sadists Category:Mute Category:One-Man Army Category:Predator Category:Inconclusive Category:Mastermind